Tsuna As a Wife
by hawa-chan
Summary: In this story, Tsuna is a girl. She comes to Ikebukuro for somes reason. She is hardly to find a job. At last, she becomes a maid in maid cafe. 10 years later, she meets Hibari and marry him. Her life as a wife starts!
1. Chapter 1 Find A Job! 1

Title: Tsuna as a Wife

Pairing: Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsuna (girl version)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All know this. My aim is to turn this ff into doujinshi! Support me please!

Warning: This is yaoi (or maybe shonen ai, don't know how to categorized it as Tsuna is a girl in this story). But, one thing for sure! If you hate both, don't read it!

Chapter 1

Find A Job! (1)

Tsuna has just come to Ikebukuro. She looks at the sky.

"Wow! It's really big here!"

Tsuna walks around the city and at last, she remembered something.

"Ah! Must find a job!"

Tsuna murmur herself. 'What_ should I do? I don't have any qualitification to get a good job. What should I do? _'

At last she saw a florist shop. It has a notification that needs an assistant on the entrance door. Tsuna is shocked.

"That's it! Whatever its salary, I must try it!"

Tsuna opens the door and enter the shop.

_To be continued..._

Could Tsuna find a job? Wait for the next chapter.

P/S: Because I got some problem for uploading my fanfic, I made the doujinshi first before upload this story. I 'm sorry for the inconvenient. But this story will be short so I can have more chapters to do. Please read my profile to read the doujinshi.


	2. Chapter 2 Find A Job! 2

Chapter 2

Find A Job! (2)

Tsuna enters the flower shop. She doesn't care how much the salary as long she has the money to buy food. She has just run away from home. Something has happened and she just knew her true gender. She always thinks that she is a guy, and one day, she went to see a doctor, and the doctor claimed her as a girl! What the hell? When she told this to her parents, they were angry and not believing her.

And so, she ran away from home.

Nobody help me. Nobody understands me. And nobody tries to. What this broken hearted Tsuna can do is moving to other town from her origin, Namimori. And so, she keeps searching and searching. In order to keep living, she must find a work and be independent.

"Welcome! Eh?" said the shopkeeper as she saw Tsuna.

"My, my! What a cute little girl we get here. May I help you?" said the shopkeeper.

"Eto...can I...can I get part time job here?"

The shopkeeper is silent.

"How old are you?" asks her.

"Huh? 15 years old."

"How about school?" Tsuna is shocked. Yes. She dropped school to come here.

"I...I dropped it..." The shopkeeper is shocked.

"Why?" Tsuna don't want to answer and stay silent.

"Okay, do you have any knowledge about flowers?"

Tsuna is shocked. That is the most terrifying question she gets. Of course she knows nothing about flowers. She just came here to find a job.

"If not, get out from here now!"

Tsuna is disappointed. She have only 10 000 yen from her savings. But it can be last 2 days only. She can't even afford a room to rent. So, she has just one way only.

"I'll sleep at the alley for today." Suddenly, rains fall. She quickly finds shady place. What can she do is to stay in a super- market. She looks around. She finds something to eat. She is quite worry if she will over use her money as she still unemployed. While Tsuna is choosing the stuffs, a man with black raven hair is glaring at him.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Hahaha...I'm little bit overboard did I? I'm letting Tsuna to sleep at the alley.


	3. Chapter 3 Find A Job! 3

Chapter 3

Find A Job! (3)

"Fu...fu..."

We can hear Tsuna's small snore. She was sleeping at the alley last night. It was a cold night, especially when Tsuna slept without a single blanket on her. This is something expected from her who left home with a little packs.

But this morning, it feels different. Tsuna wakes up and found a not only beautiful but thick and firm blanket on her body.

"Un?"

* * *

Tsuna continues her effort to find a job. She wanders around the Ikebukuro to find any shop or place that needs assistance.

Tsuna is still wondering about where was that comfortable blanket came from? It seems that someone had put and covered her from coldness. But who? Tsuna is puzzles just to think about it. She wants to meet that kind person someday. He or she must be a shy but kind person so he/she just leaved the blanket without telling her. Tsuna is really urges to say thank you to that person.

Suddenly, Tsuna coughs and sneezes. She rubs her nose and her face turns red.

"Oh no...Am I catching a cold already?"

Suddenly, a girl with a maid costume rushes in front of her and bumped into her. Both of that girls fall to the ground where the sound effects is quite loud until everyone stares to them.

"Ouch..." said them.

"I...I am sorry for getting on your way," said Tsuna, rubbing her swollen forehead.

"No, no! It's not your fault! It's me for not watching my way..." Suddenly, that girl stunned to see Tsuna which makes a question mark appears in her head.

"You..."

"?"

Suddenly, that girl grabs Tsuna's hands.

"Would you be a maid at our cafe?" asks her which makes Tsuna shocks.

"Huh?"

* * *

Tsuna is wearing a pink maid dress. She is nervous. How can this happen? She is just a newcomer that who just found a job at this town. Yes, she is grateful to have a job. But this job is quite...

All guys are starring at her. Even she is wearing a long skirt, and her chest is flat, she really attracts so many customers.

Among of them, there is a black and raven haired guy with greyish eyes. He keeps starring at Tsuna from the time he entered this cafe. Tsuna is scared with that scary glares but somehow, that guy feels familiar. Suddenly, Tsuna realizes that she forgot to take order from that customer. Slowly, she walks to that guy.

"I'm sorry-excuse me, may I take your order please?" asks Tsuna. That guy is in silent for a while that makes Tsuna nervous. Suddenly, he smirks. That smirks makes Tsuna blushes for a while.

"So..." he starts.

"Can I have you?" asks him. All are shocked. Tsuna's face becomes more red from just now.

"I...am...sorry...Maids here are not for 'that'," said Tsuna, shyly. She never thought that otakus are like this. Their imaginations could be something beyond ordinary peoples.

"Just kidding. Are you new here? I never see you before."

"Huh?"

"Don't take me wrong. I mean I never saw you in Ikebukuro!"

Tsuna is shocked.

"Ah...um...I just came here yesterday, sir!" said Tsuna, sweats all over. She never thought that she will be asked this fast. She starts to worry that anyone will know her secret.

Suddenly, her boss calls her.

"Harumi-chan, please take his order quickly! There are more customer want to ask for orders!" said her and walks to Tsuna. Quickly, Tsuna runs to other customer who wants to make the order.

"Haru-mi?" asks that guy.

"Em! She is a tsundere like Suzumiya Haruhi and sometimes cute like Asahina Mikuru. So, Harumi-chan is the best surname for her!"

"Ohh..." That guy is silent.

"Harumi-chan...right?"

At night, Tsuna's duty has over. She and her new friends use the back door to go home. Tsuna is happy. She got her first salary and never thought that it would be 500 000 yen. She never holds such amount of money like this before. With this money, she will find a room to rent. She is running happily through the streets.

Suddenly, she feels dizzy and nearly falls to the ground. Slowly, Tsuna sits under a nearby tree. The dizzy becomes worse. She almost can't see anything anymore. Slowly, her sights are fading.

* * *

Tsuna opens her eyes. She saw a luxury wall lamp above her.

"_Wow, it must be expensive..."_

Suddenly, she realizes something is different with her. She is not at the tree anymore but on a luxury bed. She wakes up from the bed and saw a mirror. She is wearing a beautiful and cute white pyjama which she will never had in her lifetime.

"What the...Where am I?"

Suddenly, she heard knocks from the door. She is nervous. Who could be the one who saved her life?

"I'm coming in," said that voice owner.

Tsuna is shocked. She saw someone she knows in front of her.

_To be continued..._


End file.
